Echo
by AndyPain
Summary: -Hola Detective-sus zafiros se dirigieron al rincón de donde la voz había salido. Pese a la oscuridad y lo incomoda que se encontraba amarrada, distinguió la castaña mirada. La morena se acercó lenta y divertida, analizándola entera antes de sentarse en su regazo y pasar sus brazos por su cuello- Irónico ¿verdad? Te la pasas persiguiendo al ratón y es este el que viene al gato.
1. Lullaby

_Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lullaby<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Well, I know the feeling<em>  
><em>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<em>  
><em>And there ain't no healing<em>  
><em>From cutting yourself with the jagged edge<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that, it's never that bad<em>  
><em>Take it from someone who's been where you're at<em>  
><em>Laid out on the floor<em>  
><em>And you're not sure you can take this anymore<em>

* * *

><p>La pequeña Victoria Vega de solo 7 años de edad estaba exhausta, pero se reusaba a irse a dormir sin terminar su libro.<p>

Sabía que era una meta perdida. Iba a la mitad y por más que este tenía muchos dibujos y colores, no podría terminarlo para esa noche.

Miró el reloj de su mesa y como este aun marcaban las 2:35 am. Su padre se enojaría si la descubría aun despierta.

Un gran bostezo salió de su boca y sintió su mirada muy cansada. Ya había sido suficiente para ella.

Cerró su libro mientras acariciaba la imagen. Era la tercera vez que lo leía. Para una chica de su edad era aún difícil avanzar rápido en la lectura, pero estaba segura que había mejorado a pasos agigantados en este último tiempo.

"La Bella durmiente" leyó de nuevo el titulo mientras admiraba el bonito dibujo de la princesa.

La lluvia golpeando su ventana la hizo distraerse de la portada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al mojado vidrio.

Podía ver como llovía a cantaros en Puerto Rico. La piscina mostraba la irregularidad de su superficie debido a las gotas que caían.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso y desde allí podía ver el patio de la Mansión Vega. Sus anaranjados tinglados y sus paredes color natural. A lo lejos se podía ver lo verde de la vegetación que rodeaba la casa, todo meticulosamente cuidado, y la carretera.

Recordó entonces que al día siguiente tenia escuela y debería viajar con Wally, su gracioso chofer. Podrían recorrer en el camino a Marissa y llegar antes. Quizás podrían ir a la sala de música y aprender más de majestuoso piano de su escuela.

Su padre puso al instante un piano en la sala en el preciso momento en que Tori le comento su interés… pero algo más tenía el piano de su escuela, algo especial… o quizás no era el piano, sino la amable profesora de música que siempre le sonreí y alentaba a seguir.

Los pensamientos de la pequeña se detuvieron al divisar unas luces rojas cerca del lago a un costado de su casa, entre la maleza que ya no les pertenecía. Dichas luces dejaron de verse al instante y otras del mismo color aparecieron al lado de la carretera, solo para desaparecer de nuevo.

La latina se quedó esperando a ver otra señal como esas, pero nada más paso.

Era típico en esos días ver luces de colores. Era 8 de diciembre, había armado el arbolito junto a los demás criados de la casa y su nana. Su padre había estado afuera todo el tiempo pero se les unió a la noche.

Si, ver luces de colores no era nada extraordinario y con un nuevo bostezo decidió que lo mejor era regresar a dormir.

Se metió entre sus sabanas y apago la luz dejo la luz del velador encendida, le temía a la oscuridad y a los monstruos que pudieran aparecer de debajo de la cama o en su armario. Aun creía fervientemente que la luz ahuyentaba a los seres de sombra…

… cuanto se equivocaba.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que sus oídos sentía el zumbar de algo que le pareció lejano. Un especie de chirrido que cada vez se iba acercando, como una pava a punto de ebullición, y cuando finalmente creyó que no se podía acercar más… sucedió.<p>

Una enorme explosión sacudió la casa, moviendo amenazadoramente su cama y haciendo que se sentara completamente despierta del susto.

A la primer explosión le siguieron dos más… y luego dos más.

Tori se puso de pie, saltando de su cama lo más rápido que pudo. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada e intentó acercarse a ella cuando un sonido muy agudo entro por sus oídos, tan agudo que le hizo doler la cabeza al instante y obligarla a tirarse al suelo.

Junto a ese sonido las ventanas y los cristales de su habitación comenzaron a estallar y ella no era capaz más de taparse sus orejas fuertemente intentando alejar esa terrible sensación.

Paso varios minutos en el suelo hasta que fue capaz de alejar sus manos y comprobar que sea lo que sea que había sido ese sonido ya no estaba.

La tormenta que comenzaba a acontecer afuera ocupaba sus sentidos. Aun se sentía muy aturdida por todo, pero el miedo regresó a ella haciéndola reincorporarse con una sola cosa en la cabeza.

Buscar a su padre y que este la proteja.

Había varios sonidos que cortaban la lluvia, que aunque parecían los truenos que esta traía, se distinguían muy bien de ellos. Detonaciones que se escuchaban en varias direcciones, gritos de personas que no conocían y gritos de personas que si reconocía, más detonaciones.

Logró llegar a la puerta y abrirla solo un poco. La habitación de su padre estaba al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Solo tenía que caminar de manera lineal y estaría con él.

Pero no estaba sola. Podía distinguir figuras oscuras en esa planta, bajando y subiendo por las escaleras, más disparos se escucharon.

Tori aprovecho su pequeñez para escabullirse en la oscuridad. Podría lograrlo, sabía que podía, solo quería estar al lado de su padre, si lo lograba todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría bien.

Su vista visualizó la puerta de la habitación a la que quería llegar, pero tuvo que esconderse nuevamente cuando dos hombres cubiertos de negro con una máscara de gas salieron de ella.

Pudo ver las pesadas armas en sus manos, hablaban entre ellos.

La latina esperó con temor que se fueran, pero no lo hacían. ¿Su padre aun seguiría allí? ¿Qué hacían estas personas en su casa? ¿Eran los buenos? ¿Eran los malos? ¿Eran policías especiales? ¿Qué eran?

Todas esas preguntas parecieron encontrar respuestas al tiempo que un destello cerca del suelo hizo que su vista se concentrara.

Era un reloj de oro. Un reloj que ella conocía muy bien. El mismo reloj que su madre le había regalado a su padre ese año… y con el reloj estaba una muñeca, con su mano y parte del brazo, cubierto de sangre.

Tori sintió que sus pulmones no eran capaz de llevarle el aire que necesitaba y de repente se sentía nauseabunda.

-¡Hey!

Levantó su vista cuando vio que Wally se abalanzaba a uno de los enmascarados. El chofer le cortó la garganta con una navaja y lo usaba de escudo mientras su compañero le apuntaba con un arma.

Gritaban pero Tori no entendía lo que decían. Se movió con rapidez aprovechando el escándalo, ya estaba llegando a su habitación nuevamente cuando regreso su vista solo para ver como un nuevo enmascarado salía de detrás de la cortina y, apuntándole con un arma pequeña a su empleado, la detonaba.

El cuerpo de su amigo, aquel que la llevaba todos los días a la escuela y largo viaje amas llevadero gracias a sus adivinanzas, se desplomó y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

La pequeña latina no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar mientras veía como un líquido oscuro salía de la cabeza de Wally y se extendía. Levantó su vista a los dos sujetos y estos parecían mirarla, fue entonces cuando abrió su puerta e ingreso a su habitación.

Dio una rápida mirada a su cuarto, donde la lluvia entraba por el ventanal roto. Tenía que esconderse, sabía que tenía que esconderse.

Había jugado con sus criados a las escondidas por la mansión ciento de veces, y en esos momentos no había un escondite en su cuarto que ella considere bueno. Finalmente un enorme cesto de ropa a la par de la puerta fue lo que decidió.

Su aun pequeño cuerpo cabía a la perfección y se cubrió con la ropa sucia que allí se encontraba. Ya estaba tapando las últimas partes que se dejaban ver cuando la puerta fue abierta con violencia de una patada.

Tori chilló, pero al instante se tapó la boca. Aun se escuchaban demasiados ruidos pro toda la casa y la tormenta no cesaba su marcha.

Desde la posición en la que estaban pudo ver a los dos sujetos vestido de un traje militar negro con sus máscaras de gas. Ambos parecían llevar las mismas armas pesadas.

Estos se quedaron de pie registrando el lugar desde su posición.

Tori se mantuvo con ambas manos cubriendo su boca con firmeza mientras los veía intentando que sus lágrimas salieran sin llanto.

Uno de los sujetos se acercó a la cama y reviso debajo, luego se volvió a su compañero negando con la cabeza.

Un claro "Beep, beep" se escuchó en la habitación.

-¿Si?- preguntó el hombre que aún se encontraba en la puerta, llevando uno de sus dedos a su oreja, su compañero se le unió- Si, ya no encargamos... no, la hija no está… a la orden… entendido.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el otro sujeto con notable impaciencia

-Ya está todo colocado. Tenemos 10 minutos para salir del perímetro.

-¿Y la niña?

-La casa está en llamas en toda la zona de abajo y no tardara en consumir esta parte… morirá. Aparte, el jefe tiene una sorpresa para nuestro "Especialista" Sera mejor que nos larguemos.

-Bien.

Pudo ver como los dos hombres le daban una última mirada a la habitación y uno de ellos se dirigió cerca de su armario, creyó que lo iba a abrir pero en un rápido movimiento apunto su arma a este y comenzó a disparar.

Los ruidos hicieron que la latina apretara más su boca y cerrara sus ojos. El miedo y los ensordeceros sonidos de la metralleta la dejaron inmóvil por mucho tiempo.

No se atrevió siquiera a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió que los invasores ya se habían marchado del todo. Solo entonces intento salir del cesto, cayendo con este y toda la ropa.

Un humo muy oscuro había comenzado a llegar a su habitación y no tardó mucho en comenzar a toser. Volvió a su cama, agarrando su frazada azul, la misma con la que se cubría para defenderse de los mounstros imaginarios.

Se cubrió la espalda y tapo su boca, intentando no aspirar el humo. Apenas salió al pasillo, diviso las llamas que ya subían por las escaleras, era imposible bajar. Su vista volvió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Wally, cerca de la habitación de su padre.

Había otra salida por el balcón de esa habitación.

Su tos y el humo en sus ojos le impedían avanzar con rapidez. Pero ni siquiera llego a su cometido. Unas nuevas botas negras salieron de la habitación de su padre y Tori rápidamente se volvió a esconder debajo de una mesa en el pasillo, tapándose entera con su frazada.

-No, eso no era parte del trato- escucho decir al sujeto en el pasillo- te di lo que querías, no me pidas más.

-Solo te pido que te asegures de que mis hombres hicieron bien su trabajo- se escuchaba una voz masculina a través de un comunicador

-Tus hombres son basura- la voz se escuchaba a través de un distorsionador de voz, haciendo que pareciera más tenebrosa para Tori, quien no se animaba a moverse y se mantenía lo más agazapada posible.

-Dime que tengo lo que quería… y se termina todo.

-David Vega está muerto. Igual que todo en esta casa. Tus hombres se encargaron inclusive de matar hasta los perros de caza. Robe toda la información que necesitabas. Mi parte está más que hecha… ya terminamos.

-No…

-¿No?

-Quiero saber… que todo está muerto en esa casa.

-La maldita mansión esta prendida fuego. Mataron a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes y criados del lugar que se supone que…

-Quiero a su hija- se escuchó claro del otro lado del comunicador.

Sin volver a contestar nada, Tori escuchó como el sujeto daba los pasos necesarios hasta su habitación. Escucho como su puerta era abierta y como la respiración por del individuo a través del distorsionador le indicaba donde estaba. Aún muy cerca de ella.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar a que el peligro se fuera, pero lejos de eso, pudo escuchar las botas caminando de manera lenta a donde ella se encontraba.

Las sintió muy cerca cuando los pasos pararon y de repente todo estuvo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la lluvia y los truenos, pero no los pasos, ya no la respiración tenebrosa.

Tori dejo escapar una corta respiración… justo antes que algo tomara su manta y la arrancara con búsqueda de ella, tirando la mesa a un lado en el proceso.

Abrió grande los ojos y miro con terror a quien tenía en frente. Un individuo muy parecido a los que invadieron su habitación. Mismo traje militar negro y mascara de gas, llevaba una capucha negra también, pero lo que más la asusto fue ver como una luz infrarroja se colaba de los protectores visuales de la máscara.

Todo un espectro negro de ojos rojos.

-Es… es una niña- dijo el individuo por el distorsionador. Tori podía ver que llevaba un celular en su mano y lo tenía cerca de su máscara, en la parte de las orejas.

-Sí- escucho que contestaban a través del teléfono- mátala.

Por varios segundos ni la niña ni el soldado se movieron. La lluvia seguía cayendo y unos rayos iluminaron mejor la escena.

-Este no es mi trabajo- contesto la voz distorsionada.

-Mátala, y se cierra el trato.

-¡No! el trato ya está cerrado, yo cumplí mi parte, tu cumple la tuya.

-No estás en posición de negociar. Quiero mi trabajo bien hecho. ¿Quieres tu parte? Dame lo que quiero. Mata a la niña.

Otros segundo de inmovilidad. Tori no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba allí sentada, con las manos apoyadas detrás suyo, contemplando al ser que parecía tener su merced sobre ella.

Su cuerpo escarmentó e intento pegarse más a la pared cuando vio como el brillo de la mira de una pistola la apuntaba a la frente.

-Mata a la niña- volvió a ordenar la voz del otro lado del teléfono. El individuo tenia apuntando firmemente a Tori con una negra pistola Beretta.

-Lo lamento, no es nada personal- dijo el sujeto poniendo toda su atención en la niña que tenía en frente, esta temblaba pero era incapaz de cerrar los ojos, concentrada en el cañón que la apuntaba.

-¡Maldita sea, mátala de una vez!- se volvió a escuchar por el teléfono mientras se podía ver como la pistola temblaba un poco en la mano del invasor-¡Mátala!

Y lo último que vio Tori fue que la pistola dejo de temblar y el agarre que la envolvía se volvió firme mientras el arma era ejecutada tres veces.

Las detonaciones hicieron eco en el pasillo, parecía que había hecho callar a las gotas afuera.

-Todo… en esta casa… está muerto- se expresó la voz.

-Bien… Un trato es un trato- se escuchó nuevamente por el teléfono.

-¿Cumplirás tu palabra?

-Claro que sí, soy un hombre de palabra… sin embargo… No recuerdo que nuestro trato incluyera que sigas con vida… ¿verdad?

El enmascarado rompió el comunicador cerrando con fuerza su puño y dejo caer los restos a su costado.

Volvió su vista a la niña que tenía en frente, seguía temblando y tenía bien abierto los ojos y justo a la par de su oreja se podían ver tres huecos pequeños de bala marcados en la pared.

Puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y acercó su máscara al rostro de la latina, analizándola, no tardo en notar que se había orinado encima.

Tori sentía que su mandíbula le temblaba sin control al igual que sus dedos y no era capaz de cerrar sus ojos o decir nada. Solo contemplaban esos protectores brillantes, que parecían dos enorme ojos rojos viéndola detenidamente. La respiración del otro lado de la máscara seguía siendo tan terrorífica como al primera vez que al escucho.

El individuo le extendió una mano enguantada de negro, y la dejó inmóvil al alcance de Tori.

-La tomas- dijo con el distorsionador de voz agravando su tono- o te mueres.

La latina solo tuvo unos segundos para reconocer las palabras que se le dijeron cuando varias explosiones se hicieron escuchar en alguna parte de la planta baja y aun costado de su casa.

Finalmente grito tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Para su sorpresa cuando volvió a abrir sus parpados, el individuo seguía exactamente en la misma posición. Aun le ofrecía una mano.

Más explosiones se comenzaron a sentir más cerca, pero el sujeto seguía inmóvil. El calor comenzó a hacer abrazador y el humo comenzaba a invadir cada rincón de la segunda planta, pero esos ojos brillantes seguían enfocándola. Sin moverse un centímetro pese a los agraviantes.

Una muy asustada Tori alejó una de sus manos de su rostro y lo comenzó a extender, buscando la que le ofrecían, cuando una nueva explosión hizo que la distancia se cortara de golpe y agarrara fuertemente la mano enguantada.

-Buena decisión, niña.

No supo en que momento paso, pero el desconocido la había agarrado de la cintura y la cargaba en uno de sus costados.

Corrió hasta entrar nuevamente a la habitación de Tori y viendo desde el ventanal, pudo comprobar que toda la zona de abajo estaba en llamas. La estructura no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

Buscó al salida más inmediata pero no pudo encontrar nada. Su vista se posó en el balcón de unas habitaciones cerca. Intento volver al pasillo, pero el suelo se derrumbó antes de poder llegar a la puerta.

Tori gritaba y lloraba ya sin ningún tapujo. La posición le incomodaba, estaba siendo agarrada con mucha fuerza y todo el miedo de esa noche finalmente comenzaba a brotar de su garganta.

Un nuevo movimiento rápido del enmascarado la ubico en sus brazos, cargándola de frente. Se acercó nuevamente al ventanal y analizando con poco tiempo, tomo distancia hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de Tori se agito en sus brazos al momento que la carrera tomo su máxima velocidad e impulsándose fuertemente con sus piernas salto a través de la ventana.

La morena sintió como su cuerpo era suspendido en el aire y como el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos momentos. Luego volvió a correr normalmente mientras caían y de repente un brusco golpe hizo que todo se apagara.

Sentía que su cuerpo flotaba y que estaba rodeada de algo frio. Abrió los ojos y todo era azul y borroso, luego una mano negra la tomo del cuello y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba.

Tosió estrepitosamente cuando su rostro dio finalmente con la superficie. El desconocido la arrastro hasta el borde de la piscina y nuevamente la cargó mientras salían de esta.

Creyó escuchar nuevas detonaciones y gritos, pero ya ni siquiera podía enfocar la vista. Sentía que su rostro era golpeado por ramas y daba sacudidas cada tanto.

Lo último que pudo sentir era como la lluvia que golpeaba sus mejillas comenzaba a cesar.

* * *

><p>Vomitó todo lo que traía, principalmente agua, y siguió dando arcadas cuando nada más quedaba.<p>

No sabía dónde estaba. Una llovizna seguía cayendo sobre ella. Podía ver las gotas aun cayendo sobre las negras piedras a la par de donde su mano estaba apoyada.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver a unos metros delante de ella una figura vestida de traje militar negro, golpeando con brusquedad el suelo, gritando irritado con voz distorsionada, se agarraba y se arañaba el traje con brusquedad y luego volvía a golpear el suelo.

Era una imagen que realmente aterraba, pero lo que congeló a Tori fue ver que el enmascarado se daba vuelta y esos protectores seguían brillando con la misma luz roja intensa.

Al verla parecía que el sujeto intentaba calmarse. Luego de unos segundos, mirándose entre ellos, ya parecía que el ataque había pasado.

Escuchó unos estallidos a la distancia y se dio la vuelta. A sus espaldas estaba el lago y más allá de este podía ver su casa… lo que quedaba de esta.

Estaba envueltas en llamas y pequeñas explosiones salían de diferentes partes. Nadie gritaba o pedía auxilio, solo estaba esa estructura… haciendo ignición.

Tori se paró de repente y caminó unos pasos en dirección del lago, intentando acercarse a su casa, cayendo de rodilla a los pocos metros, totalmente abrumada.

El enmascarado se puso de pie, luego de asegurarse que la niña no tenía intenciones de volverse a meter al agua. Cruzar ese lugar había sido un verdadero tormento.

Miro a sus espaldas, donde unas ramas parecían haber sido cortadas. Se acercó y jalo de ellas hasta descubrir una brillante moto roja deportiva, al lado de ella un bolso negro impermeable colgaba de un costado.

Se acercó y lo abrió, buscando en su interior hasta encontrar el objeto que necesitaba. Tomó el celular y marco rápidamente, volviendo a esconder el artefacto en el bolso y ubicándose el manos libres en la oreja luego de quitarse la capucha.

-Si… estoy bien- dijo al momento de quitarse también la máscara y con ella el distorsionador- ¿cumplió con su parte? Me alegra saberlo. No… el maldito me tendió una trampa, pensaba sepultarme con el resto de la mansión Vega… Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito de tu interés. Solo llamaba para saber si el trato había finalizado con éxito… de acuerdo, adiós… ¿Qué?

Volvió su vista a la niña, que seguía mirando su casa, mientras escuchaba lo que le decían y sacó de su bolso una chaqueta roja antes de acomodárselo al hombro.

-No… no necesito nada… asegúrate de todo por allá estará bien... gracias… No… con suerte no volverás a saber de mí por un buen tiempo… Adiós.

La latina podía escuchar los pasos acercándose a ella por las piedras mojadas a su alrededor, lo que no espero fue sentir como algo cálido y pesado la cubría desde su cabeza de la llovizna.

Su mirada se hizo hacia arriba cuando vio las botas negras a la par suya. Finalmente conocía la cara del encapuchado. Una mujer muy joven de cabellos dorados, ahora mojados y desalineados por la lluvia, veía también en dirección a su casa.

Tori siguió contemplando ese rostro desde abajo, el cual tenía una expresión muy duro y atento hacia su hogar. Finalmente la desconocida bajo su mirada a ella y vio en esos ojos claros cierta indiferencia que nunca antes había experimentado.

La mirada era hasta agotadora y sus pestañeos eran pesados, solo se sintió contemplada por unos segundos antes que la rubia volviera su vista a la mansión de nuevo. Tori la imitó.

Pudo ver que cerca de la ruta y de la entrada de la mansión, unos autos oscuros comenzaban a alejarse del lugar, con tanto silencio y armonía que asustaba.

La latina apretó con sus dedos la chaqueta roja que había recibido y sintió lo dura y segura que esta parecía ser… comprendiendo que, aunque aún el frio se sentía y toda su ropa estaba mojada, parecía lo más cálido que había recibido en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby<strong> es una canción de **Nickelback,** particularmente me gusta mucho esta banda, tiene canciones muy "potentes" y me pareció apremiante comenzar con este título este fic.

Si leyeron el summary verán que es contrastante con el primer capítulo, pero iré armando la idea con paciencia.

**Si les gusto como pinta, dejen un comentario ;) Los Review me animan y me motivan :P**

Sí, es Jori, sí, va a ser largo, sí, es AU. Sí, estoy emocionada. Si, va a ser genial... o por lo menos me esforzare mucho para que asi lo sea.

Y eso… que **aquí vamos de nuevo.**


	2. Down

_Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Down<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where I'm at<br>I'm standing at the back  
>And I'm tired of waiting<em>

_Waiting here in line  
>Hoping that I'll find<br>What I've been chasing_

* * *

><p><em>Puerto Rico – 2 meses después.<em>

* * *

><p>Tori podía ver desde su ventana todo el movimiento que esa extraña granja tenia.<p>

"Extraña" porque si bien aparentaba ser una granja común y corriente, no lo era.

Había varias hectáreas de un campo con pastizales cuidado, y luego se podía ver maleza. El ruido de un rio se escuchaba a los lejos, mas no estaba a la vista.

El lugar contaba con un establo, ubicado cerca a la casa principal donde Tori se encontraba, donde había varios caballo. También tenía gallineros y un depósito grande donde cuidaban a las vacas y ovejas.

Sería un hermoso lugar, tranquilo y nadie sospecharía de él. Lo extraño, en realidad, no radicaba en la apariencia del lugar, sino en las personas y los visitantes.

La latina no tardó en reparar, desde el primer día que llegó, la cantidad de vehículos lujosos y otros de armamento que solían venir y salir.

Las personas que llegaban no eran menos peculiares.

Inclusive los dueños del lugar ni siquiera parecían ser campesinos o estar relacionados propiamente a la agricultura y ganadería.

-Ahí estas.

La niña apartó su mirada de la ventana y se concentró en la mujer que acaba de entrar en su alcoba.

Ya llevaba un par de meses en ese lugar, pero seguía sorprendiéndose mucho del aspecto de esa mujer. Aparentaba rondar los 30 años, de cabello negro oscuro lacios y tez morena, su presencia era serena, llenaba de calma el lugar en el que entrara. Esa fue la primera sensación que tuvo al conocerla.

Recordaba haber llegado muy temprano esa mañana en moto, con toda la ropa aun húmeda, abrazada a la espalda de esa chica que había conocido, aun portando la chaqueta roja.

"Necesito que cuides de ella hasta que regrese" fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó decir de la rubia a la mujer. Esta no tardó en mirar a Tori que aún se escondía detrás de la pierna de su interlocutora. Le bastó ver la cálida sonrisa que le ofrecieron para sentir que todo estaría bien.

"Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Ana Karla" se presentó con tono calmado y le acarició la mejilla.

Luego de esto, la chica rubia se dio la vuelta y se subió a la moto nuevamente. Le sostuvo la mirada a la mujer hasta que esta asintió y luego le dio una leve mirada a Tori, no perdió más tiempo y arrancó la moto, desapareciendo de la vista por los campos.

No volvió a ver a la chica, de hecho cada día que pasaba el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido parecía ser una lejana pesadilla. La única muestra de que esa muchacha existía era la chaqueta roja que siempre estaba al costado de su almohada.

Ana Karla había comenzado a pensar que la niña era muda y que estaba enferma, pues no hablaba y casi no comía. No se podía imaginar cuál era su historia y poréque estaba en ese lugar, pero había recibido una orden clara… y mantener la niña sana y salva era su única prioridad.

-Te traje el desayuno- le dijo dejando una bandeja con un buen tazón de leche y tostadas.

Tori asintió y volvió a poner su vista en la ventana. Su atención había sido robada por el nuevo vehículo estacionado justo en frente de la casa. Parecía importado y justo en ese momento los hombres de traje que habían llegado hace unas horas estaban subiendo.

Un hombre con gafas miró hacia arriba, donde la ventana de su habitación estaba y contempló serio a Tori por unos segundos.

La mano de Ana Karla se posó en su hombro, mientras contemplaba la misma escena que ella, solo entonces el hombre bajo su vista y subió al vehículo, alejándose.

-Sera mejor que comas algo- recomendó la mujer con tranquilidad- parece que vamos a tener un hermoso día, luego deberías ir a jugar a los establos o al campo. Aprovechar el sol.

* * *

><p>Tori estaba familiarizada con los caballos, su padre tenía una finca donde criaba unos puros raza. Acariciar el hocico del hermoso animal marrón que tenía en frente, le hacía recordar buenos tiempos con algunos de sus criados en la finca.<p>

Su mirada se desvió del animal al paisaje con los pastizales altos. Algo sobresalía de ellos. Algo de un brillante color rojo a lo lejos.

Intrigada por ver durante tantos días lo perfectamente verde que eran esos campos, se dirigió al punto que llamaba su atención.

Tuvo que caminar bastante hasta que finalmente diviso a una niña pelirroja cerca de un manzano.

La niña le daba la espalda pero pudo apreciar algo brillante entre sus manos y como esta jugaba con ello con cierta fascinación. Luego miró hacia arriba, se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y lanzó el objeto brillante hacia las hojas altas. Al instante una manzana cayó cerca de sus pies con un cuchillo clavado.

La niña recogió el fruto y sacando la navaja le dio una mordida. Luego volvió a jugar con el arma entre sus dedos y nuevamente se concentró en otra fruta dándole justo en el blanco.

Esta vez la manzana cayó y rodó hacia Tori, cuando la pelirroja la siguió con su vista descubrió que no estaba sola.

Ambas chicas se miraron analizándose.

La latina contempló que la niña que tenía enfrente debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ella, vestía un pantalón de tela ajustado negro y una remera sin magas en turquesa, un estuche oscuro colgaba de su cintura. Era muy linda, con unos hermosos ojos marrones y esta no tardo en sonreírle.

-Hola- saludó la niña acercándose unos pasos- ¿Vives aquí?

Tori se alejó los mismos pasos que la niña había dado y se limitó a seguir observándola.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó con gracia y cierto orgullo en la voz- no te hare nada, solo practicaba con mis cuchillos- comentó mientras le mostraba en su mano las brillantes navajas que había sacado de su estuche.- ¿Quieres jugar?

Tori recordó la incontable veces que su nana le había dicho que no jugara con cuchillos, y sin embargo aquí estaba esta niña, que parecía que había jugado con ellos desde su nacimiento. No sabía que pensar.

-Vamos, será divertido- la animó nuevamente la pelirroja- mira.

La niña movió rápidamente el cuchillo entre sus dedos y lo lanzó sin mucho reparo hacia la copa del árbol nuevamente, otra manzana cayó.

-Lo ves, ten, inténtalo- ofreció dándole una navaja.

La latina vio con desconfianza el arma mientras la giraba entre sus dedos y luego volvió la vista a su acompañante, le sonreía expectante.

Tori miró hacia arriba y diviso una muy roja y brillante manzana. Lanzó el cuchillo hacia ese objetivo, pero este ni siquiera llego a la mitad de altura. Tuvo que tirarse hacia atrás antes que le filo tocara el suelo muy cerca de donde ella había estado.

Unas risas cerca suyo las hicieron dejar de temblar y vio que la niña se reía de ella.

-Eso estuvo muy mal- le dijo, acercándose y tomando el cuchillo clavado en el suelo. Miró la misma manzana que Tori había observado y lanzo la navaja, golpeando y haciendo que el fruto cayera.

La admiración y sorpresa de la morena no pudo hacer más que crecer.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Ambas siguieron lanzando las navajas, pero era evidente la inutilidad de la latina en el juego impuesto.

Finalmente uno de los cuchillos lanzado por ella penetró dentro de la copa del árbol, clavándose en una de las ramas y quedándose allí.

-Mmmm… eso no está bien- se expresó la pelirroja viendo su preciada navaja brillante firmemente clavada fuera del alcance de ellas.

Tori sintió mucha pena y pensó en disculparse por el objeto perdido, pero entonces la pelirroja tomó carrera y dio 4 pasos sobre el tronco del árbol, saltando y agarrándose de la rama más próxima al suelo. Luego trepó con gran control y llego a su navaja, recuperándola y guardándola en su estuche.

-Vamos, sube- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara a Tori, pero esta solo la quedó observando. Era imposible para ella hacer eso.

Miró el tronco, contemplando la posibilidad, pero la descarto rápidamente. Imposible.

-¿No puedes?-Volvió su vista a la niña y esta la miraba aun divertida. Solo unos segundo más y dio un salto cayendo a la par de la latina, sin hacerse ningún daño- ¿Eres muda?- Tori negó- bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero la morena aun sentía desconfianza de la extraña pelirroja. Esperó unos momentos pero ninguna volvió a hablar, hasta que la niña le sonrió con simpatía.

-Mi nombre es Catherine- se presentó extendiendo su mano- Catherine Valentine. Es de mala educación no presentarte cuando alguien ya lo ha hecho ¿sabías?

Tori lo dudó por unos momentos pero terminó estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía.

-Vic… Victoria- dijo notando la forma formal con la que la chica se había presentado- Victoria Vega.

Y como si decir su nombre hubiera sido decir algún tipo de clave secreta, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borró. Ahora la miraba de manera inexpresiva mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-Eres el objetivo- susurró y al poco tiempo una nueva sonrisa se le formó, pero no la simpática y juguetona que había tenido antes.

La sonrisa que ahora se le brindaba le hacía sentir incomoda, en peligro, una sonrisa maliciosa que la hizo querer escapar de donde estaba.

-¿Sabes?- le preguntó Catherine soltando su mano- creo que deberías volver a tu casa… se está quemando.

Tori se giró y pudo ver a los lejos que de la casa principal de la granja salía un espeso humo negro.

Volvió su vista a la chica pero esta simplemente se limitó a sonreírle mostrándole todos sus dientes y ladeando su cabeza de lado.

La morena no espero más, comenzó a correr hacia la casa, lo más rápido que podía temiendo volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que vio al llegar a la casa fueron los autos negros que estaban estacionados cerca de ella. Los reconoció al instante, rememorando las pesadillas que tuvo luego del atentado a su casa, los mismos que se había visto desvanecer del otro lado del lago.<p>

La casa tenía varios sectores en llamas y se podía escuchar gente corriendo, pisando fuertemente sus suelos de madera.

Tori creyó escuchar a Ana Karla adentro y si esperar más se metió a la estructura.

Adentro hacia mucho calor, y el humo ya salía por cada rincón, costaba mucho ver. Se pegó a una pared y se deslizó con cautela, no tardó en encontrarse con tres sujetos vestido de la misma manera que los vándalos que entraron a su casa.

La pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de esos tipos que hablaban entre ellos, pero entonces una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró a un armario cercano.

Ana Karla se puso un dedo en los labios mientras se dejaba ver por Tori. Luego su mirada se centró en la pequeña abertura de la puerta y observaba como los hombres se movilizaban a través de la casa.

Se las ingenió para sacar a ambas del lugar y dirigirse a los establos sin ser vistas.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien, tienes que esconderte- le dijo a Tori mientras miraba hacia todos lados, escondiendo a la niña sobre un techo de lona- ella no tardará en llegar. Ya lo sabe y ya está en camino, no va a tardar. Tienes que esconderte y esperarla ¿De acuerdo?

Ana Karla miró hacia la entrada y vio que los hombres comenzaban a salir de la casa cuyos cimientos no tardarían en caer.

Quiso alejarse pero entonces Tori la tomó muy fuerte de la mano. Miro a la niña y vio que esta lloraba.

-Vas a estar bien- le aseguró con una sonrisa- quiero que tengas esto- le dijo sacando una oscura pistola de su bolsillo, Tori negó fervientemente al mirarla- Es automática, no tienes que cargarla ni nada, solo apuntas y disparas- pero la latina se negaba a recibirla- ¡Escucha! Con un poco de suerte no hará falta que la utilices, pero si alguien te ve, no dudes es disparar… o serán ellos quien disparen.

La última advertencia fue acompañada de una mirada dura. Con esto Tori terminó aceptando el arma.

-Bien- dijo- escóndete y espera. Debo irme, yo los distraeré.

La mujer tapó a Tori con unas oscuras sabanas y la morena ya no volvió a saber de ella. Lo último que escuchó fue como las puertas que contenían a los caballos eran abiertas y como la voz de Ana Karla los guiaba con fervor hacia afuera.

-¡Mira!- gritó la voz de un hombre cerca de la casa.

-¡Tras ella! Que no escape- gritó otro, y a continuación escuchó como algunos vehículos se movilizaban.

* * *

><p>No llevaba ni media hora escondida cuando escuchó algunos pasos adentrándose al establo.<p>

-¿Nada aun?

-Nada

-Maldición, nos cortaran la cabeza.

-No es nuestra culpa, no vimos a la niña por ningún lado.

-Pero tú viste la habitación, se notaba que alguien pequeño había dormido allí y estaba siendo alimentado y encima… estaba esa chaqueta roja.

-¿Tú crees que "ella" está aquí?

-No lo sé, se supone que murió en la explosión de la Mansión Vega… pero también se suponía que la niña estaba muerta… y luego aparecieron esas fotos.

-¿Crees que las dos están relacionadas?

-No veo cómo. La orden estuvo buscando a los Vegas por año, Lancer no tiene nada que ver en esto…

-Si pero… que pasa si… la contrataron para…

-¡No importa! Lo último que sabemos de ella es que murió en el incendio. Yo mismo vi como esa casa explotó. Si estaba adentro, y lo estaba, no hay forma de que sobreviviera.

-Escuche rumores… yo no creo que este muerta… dicen que le vendió su alma al diablo… que ahora es como el fuego del infierno… nunca muere…

-Deja de decir estupideces, solo es una chica.

-Cree lo que quieras creer… pero nosotros la vimos ¡Tú la viste!

-Imbécil… si tanto miedo te da, mejor terminemos con todo aquí y larguémonos.

-¿Incendiaremos también el establo?

-Sí, ya conoces nuestra política… que nada quede en pie.

-Bien.

Tori pudo escuchar como la paja y el heno del establo eran removidos y luego chispas comenzaron a salir. Los dos individuos que hablaban se alejaron del lugar y este comenzó a arder.

Sabía que tenía que salir de allí.

Con cuidado se destapo la cabeza y vio que los dos sujetos custodiaban la entrada. Analizó las vigas del techo y encontró una ventana. Sintiendo como el humo comenzaba a invadir el lugar, gateo por la viga y llego a la apertura.

Gusto debajo de la ventana había heno acumulado, no sabía si el suficiente como para amortiguar la caída, estaba realmente alto. Más allá se podía ver la maleza que rodeaba al campo. Si lograba caer y correr en línea recta podría esconderse allí.

Intentó caer tomándose lo más que pudo del marco de la ventana, soltándose y siendo recibida por el heno. Saco su cabeza y vio que nadie rodeaba el sector. Contó hasta tres y se echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Algo paso zumbando justo a la par de su oreja y el suelo frente suyo mostro un pequeño impacto.

-¡Allí esta!

Sintió que gritaron y otro zumbido pasó cerca de ella, le disparaban. Corrió aun más deprisa y logró llegar a la maleza.

Su pequeño cuerpo le ayudo mucho al momento de internarse entre las plantas y árboles, pero podía sentir a los tipos siguiéndole el paso.

El aliento comenzó a faltarle cuando se topó de pecho con el rio. Este no era profundo, era claro y las grises piedras se podían ver. Caminó por el agua intentando llegar al otro lado, pero el rio era ancho. Sabía que la verían y la tendrían en la mira.

Vio una enorme roca entre medio del cauce y se escondió detrás de ella. Estaba en problemas.

-¡Maldita niña!- escuchó que se quejaba uno de sus persecutores, muy cerca de donde ella se había escondido.

-Tú, ve por allá, tú, ve por allá, tu quédate aquí, no puede estar muy lejos.

Tori sacó del bolsillo de su campera la pistola que le habían dado, recordando las instrucciones, solo necesitaba apuntar y tirar del gatillo. Podía hacer eso.

Su alma se heló cuando uno de los tipos pasó a la par de la roca, y justo en el momento en que iba a ser descubierta… la niña le disparó en la pierna.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó el enmascarado cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose la herida. Tori aprovechó para correr nuevamente a los arbolares.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí!- el disparo había alertado a los demás compañeros.

La latina se logró adentrar nuevamente en la maleza, pero cuando se estaba agachando para pasar por debajo de un tronco algo la agarró de la pierna.

-¡Ahhhh!- chilló al ser jalada con fuerza.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!- anunció el enmascarado alzando a Tori de una pierna y suspendiéndola en el aire.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó un compañero acercándose, seguido de dos más.

-No lo sé, escanéala- recomendó un tercero más calmado. Uno de los sujetos se acercó con un aparato pequeño posicionándolo al rostro de Tori, esta lo manoteó como pudo, evitando que se lo acercaran más

-¡Quédate quieta!

Pero entonces Tori pudo golpear el aparato y este cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

-Maldita sea, vamos a matarla, da lo mismo ¿cuantas niñas más podría ver en la zona? es ella, terminemos con esto y…

-Shhh… ¿escuchan eso?- lo calló el enmascarado que había recomendado el escaneo.

Sus compañeros también callaron y Tori dejo de moverse. Vio que los tipos miraban en todas direcciones y fue cuando también lo escuchó.

Se podía oír el ruido de una mota acercándose a toda velocidad, pero era difícil saber de dónde.

De repente un destello rojo paso volando cerca de donde estaban y algo se clavó en el brazo del sujeto que la sostenía, haciendo que la soltara y cayera al suelo.

La morena solo tuvo unos segundos para ver una corta vara de color plateado, antes que esta se abriera y un sonido infernal saliera de ella.

Se tapó los oídos mientras sentía como se mareaba. Los sujetos que la rodeaban se quejaban mientras se sostenían la cabeza también.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como una enorme moto roja se llevaba puesto a dos de los enmascarados.

La vara volvió a sellarse y el sonido paró de repente. Aun sin lograr enfocar la mirada, apreció como unas botas negras ajustadas aparecían frente a ella. Subió la vista y observó unos pantalones ajustados que parecían ser de cuero negro y luego una chamarra de cuero elastizado en rojo se adhería al cuerpo de su portadora.

-Corre- le ordenaron en tono calmado, pero lo único que pudo hacer Tori era sentarse hacia atrás y seguir admirando la figura que cada vez iba siendo más nítida.

No podía ver su rostro, pues la chamarra llevaba una capucha suelta y la chica tenía un pequeño antifaz en negro cubriendo la zona de los ojos. Portaba una vara metálica larga de un brillante plateado.

-¡Tu!- dijo uno de los sujetos sacando un cuchillo y corriendo hacia donde estaban, pero de un segundo a otro la chica lo había golpeado y ya se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¡Corre!- gritó la muchacha al ver que otro tomaba su arma y les comenzaba a disparar. Tori reaccionó y comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia el rio.

-¡Refuerzos! ¡Refuerzos! Están en el rio.

No paro de correr hasta que nuevamente el agua llegó a sus pies. Divisó otras rocas grandes y se escondió detrás de ellas.

Los disparos ya no se sentían pero podía escuchar movimientos acercándose a donde estaba.

El chapoteo de los pasos le advirtió que estaban nuevamente cerca.

Asomó su cabeza y pudo ver que la chica de rojo peleaba contra dos de los sujetos. A pesar de superarla en número parecía tener muy a su favor las cosas. No tardó en deshacerse de ambos.

-¡Mata a la niña!- ordenó uno de los tipos que había sido derrotado, y fue cuando Tori se dio cuenta que a la par suya un sujeto alzaba un enorme cuchillo. Se cubrió al tiempo que una lanza plateada se clavaba en uno de sus costados y lo derribaba.

-¡Te dije que corrieras!- le gritó la muchacha ya a la par suya y recuperando su lanza del cuerpo del sujeto, este seguía vivo e intento apuntar con lentitud con un arma, antes de recibir un certero pisotón que lo dejo inconsciente.

La chica vio como más refuerzos se acercaban con armas y lanzó algo cerca de sus pies haciendo que un espeso humo gris envolviera la zona.

Tori comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. Sintió que la tomaban del brazo y jalaban de ella.

Era conducida aun por el rio, los ojos le ardían y la toz no cesaba. Para cuando pudo abrirlos se topó con el final del rio y una enorme caída justo delante de ella. Al fondo se podía ver la desembocadura de la cascada.

Unos ruidos de disparos detrás de ella la hicieron voltear, el humo se disipaba y los enmascarados le disparaban.

-Maldición- fue lo único que escuchó antes de que la tomaran en brazos. Luego sintió como si estuviera suspendida en el aire y a continuación como su cuerpo era sumergido en agua.

La emersión tardó mucho más de lo que esperaba, ocasionando que tragara una buena cantidad de agua. Pudo ver que la muchacha ya tenía la capucha abajo y dejaba ver sus rubios cabellos mojados. No cabía duda, era la misma chica que había conocido en su casa.

Jaló del brazo de Tori hasta que ambas estuvieron en una pequeña cueva debajo de la cascada.

La chica se sumergió de repente, dejándola totalmente sola y fue cuando vio las sombras de los tipos con armas acercándose al lugar.

Tori se pegó a la pared de piedra temiendo ser encontrada a la vista de todos, y cuando creyó que los tipos se meterían y dispararían, algo la jaló de la pierna haciéndola hundir.

Sintió que se iba a ahogar y algo la tomó del rostro, haciendo que se concentrara. Pudo ver a la chica con el antifaz aun puesto. Le señalaba un pequeño aparato amarillo con una boquilla y un tuvo trasparente. En su otra mano tenía un pequeño tanque en miniatura.

Tori no sabía que hacer pero entonces la chica le puso el artefacto en la boca y pudo sentir como el aire salía de él. Tomó una bocanada y lo retuvo todo con las mejillas infladas, la rubia le sonrió y asintió, quitándole el aparato y respirando ella, solo para nuevamente dárselo a la boca y comenzar a nadar hacia un costado tomándola del brazo.

Bucearon a través de una cueva sumergida que parecía tener varios canales. La latina no entendía como la chica aguantaba tanto la respiración, pues no le había vuelto a pedir aire.

No paso mucho hasta que sintió como la llevaba hacia arriba y diviso una luz amarilla en la superficie.

Las respiraciones de ambas eran agitada y profundas cuando llegaron a salir, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pues la chica de la campera ya la llevaba muy rápido hacia una orilla en la cueva.

Apenas Tori puso una mano allí, la chica salió y caminó cayéndose a los pocos pasos, sus manos comenzaron a golpear el suelo con furia, mientras gritaba.

Era la misma reacción que Tori había visto en la orilla del lago. Le daba miedo el descontrol y desesperación que la mayor parecía tener.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó la muchacha cuando sus dedos se clavaron a un costado y Tori pudo ver que un borbotón de sangre salía de allí.

Siguió dando gritos pero no retiraba sus dedos del lugar, cada vez parecía cavar más en la campera. Finalmente, retiró su mano mientras esta temblaba y pudo ver como un pequeño objeto metálico caía al suelo.

La chica intento calmar su respiración mientras aun sentía las ondas de dolor viajando por su ser. Había sentido la bala al instante, pero no sabía que había logrado traspasar el traje tan eficientemente.

Miró al frente aun haciendo presión en la herida. La cueva estaba algo diferente a como lo recordaba, pero no le sorprendía, hacía años que no se pasaba por allí.

Vio algunas cajas apiladas y con rótulos, un par de camas militares y varias bolsas alrededor. Las luces amarillas de emergencia encendidas en los suelos pegadas a las paredes terminaban con el refugio sin salida.

-Ohuummm- se quejó apretando los dientes cuando se intentó poner de pie y el dolor le obligaba a desistir.

Caminó de la manera más erguida que pudo hasta llegar a las cajas y comenzó a abrirlas buscando lo que necesitaba.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que le tomó un par de segundo reaccionar a un pequeño ruido metálico que bien conocía y que había hecho eco en el abandonado lugar.

Se dio vuelta con lentitud y pudo ver el brillante cañón de un arma apuntándole, luego subió su vista un poco y se encontró con los únicos pares de ojos, aparte de los suyos, en ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Apareció Cat! Mínima aparición pero aparición en fin XD<p>

Bueno, el título del este cap es **Down**, y está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de **Jason Walker**, es una canción bellísima que habla de cuando nos perdemos y el porqué de levantarnos cuando todo lo que sabemos es que nos volveremos a caer.

Me gusto para el capítulo para identificarme con Tori en el mar de dudas e incertidumbres por todo lo que sucedió.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, **estoy ansiosa de introducir a Jade** y todo el romance, pero primero quiero armar bien la primera parte… sooo, paciencia XD

**Review si les gusto** y eso.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	3. Where is my Mind?

_Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where is my Mind ?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>With your feet in the air<br>And your head on the ground  
>Try this trick<br>Spin it  
>Yeah<em>

Your head will collapse  
>But there's nothing in<br>But you ask yourself  
>Where is my mind?<p>

* * *

><p>-Tú… debes de estar bromeando…<p>

La mayor podía ver como Tori aun le apuntaba con la pistola, aunque su mano temblaba consideradamente y su mirada más bien parecía asustada que amenazante.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Pero la chica solo se limitó a verla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¡Habla!- se desesperó la pequeña latina apuntándola más firmemente- ¡Quiero saber!

-Quien yo soy… no es importante. El que pretendo de ti- habló de una manera tan relajada y pausada que Tori creyó que las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta- pues… no espero nada.

-Mentira… ¡Mentira! ¿Por qué no me mataste antes? ¿Quiénes son todos esos tipos? ¡¿Por qué le prendieron fuego a mi casa?! ¡¿Por qué mataron a todos?! a mi papá, a mi nana… ¡A todos!- comenzó a preguntar mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza y sentía nauseas al recordar las escenas- ¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿Por qué paso todo?... ¿Por qué a mí?... ¡¿Por qué?!

El último grito hizo eco en las paredes de la guarida, pero luego de que este se disipara el silencio volvió a reinar.

La rubia seguía inmutable, sosteniendo con una de sus manos el costado donde estaba herida, pero inmóvil en fin.

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras- mencionó está viendo como Tori dejaba caer sin cesar lagrimas pero se esforzaba por mantenerla aun amenazada con el arma- para lo que me importa.

Esas palabras sin una pizca de humanidad encendieron algo en el interior de la niña, algo que en su ser le quemaba y molestaba. Su cuerpo se llenaba de una poderosa energía que la hacia sentir capaz de todo. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza y sus músculos se tensionaban.

-Oh…- exclamó la rubia embozando una leve sonrisa de lado- esa si es una mirada…

-Voy a matarte- exclamó con determinación.

-Adelante… hazlo- contestó volviendo a poner el rostro inexpresivo de hace unos momentos.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición. La mirada furiosa de Tori y su expresión no se ablandaron y la chica parecía estar dispuesta a quedarse allí todo el tiempo que le quedaba.

-No hay…noche- comenzó a decir Tori aun sintiendo la cara muy tensa- que no piense… que no recuerde… que no me pregunte… ¿Que paso?… quiero saber… merezco saber…

-Tienes un punto- dijo esta sin más- aunque no tienes edad. No comprenderías nada de lo que te diga.

-No me importa… inténtalo.

La rubia suspiró disimuladamente pero no volvió a hablar, solo contemplaba esos marrones ojos que tenían en frente.

Seguían saliendo lágrimas de ellos, pero podría jurar que no eran de tristeza, no, la chica que tenía en frente estaba realmente llena de odio y confusión, son otros tipos de lágrimas.

-Hazlo…- le ordenó apretando los dientes, movimiento el arma para hacerla notar.

La mayor cerró los ojos con paciencia y volvió a tomarse su tiempo, aunque su expresión no cambio mucho para Tori, había algo diferente ahora.

-No va a ser lindo escucharlo. Todo lo que paso escapa a tu imaginación y a lo que puedas llegar a razonar… ¿estas segura que quieres saberlo?

-Si- contestó sin una pizca de duda.

-Veo que manejas muy bien el vocabulario que estoy empleando, para tener solo 7 años eres muy lista- comentó sin quitarle la mirada- la escuela a la que ibas es muy exigente, me consta, pero supongo que aparte es trabajo de profesores particulares y otras fuentes que dispuso tu padre… ¿No es así?

-¿Co… como sabes todo eso?

-Tomare eso como un "sí"

-¿Tu conocías a mi padre?

-Tus brazos ya deben estar muy cansados por sostener el arma en esa posición.

-Estoy bien.- contestó con seguridad la chica acomodando el arma nuevamente. A decir verdad ya sentía sus hombros adoloridos- contesta.

-Yo no diría que "conocer" sea el termino correcto, pero si sabía de él… lo suficiente.

-¿Tu lo mataste?

-No.

-¿Y entonces quien lo hizo?

-Eso es… complicado.

-¡Dime quien lo hizo!- volvió a gritar con enojo, sintiendo como si se burlaran de ella- ¡Dime porque! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Todo! ¡Explícame! Si tú sabes todo lo que paso… ¡Dímelo!

Con toda la frustración que tenía encima, la morena quería disparar, acabar con eso, sintiendo que matando a quien tenía en frente aliviaría el dolor.

Pero conocía las consecuencias, la matarían. Si no era la chica que tenía en frente seria los hombros de afuera, ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de esa cueva cerrada por su cuenta.

Sabía que estarle apuntando solo era una fachada porque disparar ni siquiera era una opción.

-…por favor…- terminó suplicando, bajando un poco el arma, lo suficiente como para darle un respiro a sus brazos. Se sentía muy cansada.

-De acuerdo…- accedió con calma la de capucha roja y finalmente se movió hacia una de las camas.

Sacó un trapo blanco de uno de los bolsillos y se lo presionó en la herida, no tardó en volverse bordo.

-Tu padre…- comenzó a decir- se metió con los sujetos equivocados.

-¿Con quiénes?

-Niña… ¿Qué sabes de tu madre?- preguntó dejándola en silencio- no mucho ¿No es así?

-Ella murió en un accidente de auto… hace unos cuantos años… no la recuerdo mucho.

-Te le pareces bastante…

-Mi papá siempre me decía eso, tengo una foto…- comenzó a decir al tiempo que recordó como toda su casa había sido quemada- tenía una foto de ella… era bonita… ¿la conocías?

-"Conocer" no es el término correcto- repitió.

-¿Cuál es el término correcto?- pregunto con cuidado pero solo logro una leve sonrisa en su interlocutora.

-Tu madre era Irlandesa ¿lo sabias?- preguntó la mayor y Tori negó- por supuesto que no lo sabias… Bien. Tu madre estaba casada con un… "Importante" heredero de un clan, peligroso clan… con un padre aun más importante… y aún más peligroso. Tu padre era uno de los escoltas de la familia… y un imbécil.

La rubia pudo ver como las últimas palabras parecieron molestar a quien la escuchaba, pero no las retiró.

-Tu madre y su esposo tuvieron una hermosa hija y eran muy felices los tres- siguió narrando con algo de gracia- y tu padre creyó tener una "idea brillante" y lo que es peor… se rodeó de personas que creyeron lo mismo. Y una noche…- siguió suspirando y mirando a Tori, aun pensando si lo que estaba contando era o no una buena idea- secuestro a tu madre. ¿Sabes lo que significa "secuestrar"?

-Si…

-¿Sabes lo que significa extorsionar y amenazar?- Tori se quedó viéndola sin decir nada- ¿Sabes lo que significa "violar"?- esta vez la niña negó- bien… porque tú eres producto de eso.

-No entiendo…

-Tu padre tuvo "éxito" secuestrando al secuestrarla y manteniéndola cautiva por mucho tiempo. Creyó que podía sacar mucho dinero de la familia del novio… pero se equivocó. Esas personas no negocian… directamente buscan cabeza. Se enteró que estaba embarazada y supo entonces que era hombre muerto… huyo a Puerto Rico con todo lo que tenía, y tu madre, desapareciendo del mapa con éxito por 7 años.

Hizo una pausa en la que podía ver como la niña intentaba asimilar toda la información.

-Tu padre creyó que estaba a salvo, en su tierra, con sus ya muy formadas amistades y que podría vivir una vida muy buena junto a su hija y la esposa de otro tipo. Pero había unos cuantos problemas… como el hecho de que tu madre los odiaba y estaba desesperada por reencontrarse con hija… la otra hija y con su amado esposo… fue tanta la perseverancia y el llanto de tu madre… que un día tu padre la mató.

-¡Mentira!- volvió a decir Tori tomando su postura amenazadora de nuevo y apuntándola firmemente- ¡Mentira!

-No te voy a suplicar para que me creas, si es lo que esperas…

-¡Mientes! Mi padre es un respetable… ¡Era un respetable policía! ¡Todos lo querían! ¡Mi mamá nos quería! Me escribió cartas… yo las leí y… y… ella murió en un accidente.

-¿Conocías la letra de tu madre?- indagó con calma la más alta, haciendo que la chica solo se confundiera más- ¿Alguna vez la viste escribir? Supongo que esas cartas debieron decir cosas como "te quiero" "cuídate" y "Tu padre y tu son lo más importantes"… te apuesto lo que quieras que nada de eso lo escribió ella. Y tu padre no era un respetable policía… era un temido oficial corrupto bien conocido de la zona… ¿Crees que la mansión donde vivías es el resultado de los ahorros de toda su vida?

Tori comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar con desprecio a quien tenía en frente.

-Puedes negarlo tanto como gustes… no me importa. Tu querías respuestas… te las estoy dando, créelas o no… haz lo que quieras. El heredero este… nunca dejo de buscar a su esposa… y cuando finalmente la encontró ya estaba muerta. Y tú y tu padre vivos… felizmente en Puerto Rico. Y una semana después… le hicieron una visita… y esa misma noche-siguió hablando con calma- tú y yo nos conocimos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó luego de varios segundos de silencio- ¿Por qué me buscan a mí?

-Te quieren muerta.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo entiendes aun ¿verdad? Tú representas el fallo. A decir verdad… tu padre pensó, imbécilmente por cierto, que tú podrías servirle de seguro para su vida. Creyó que si lo encontraban iban a tenerle piedad porque te tenía a ti, la hija de su amada esposa. La limitada capacidad cerebral de tu padre me asquea, jamás iba a entender el linaje y el peso del clan con el que se metió… todos y cada uno de ellos odian tu sangre… juraron no descansar hasta que ese "deshonor" desapareciera. Es complicado… no lo entenderías.

-¿Tu… tu eres una de ellos?

-No me ofendas.

Y con esa respuesta parecía la primera vez que la niña había molestado con una de sus preguntas.

-Tú… estabas en mi casa con ellos. Te vi con ellos.

-No soy una de ellos, pero tienes razón. Tenía asuntos que atender en tu casa antes de que todo pasara, asuntos con tu padre…

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Nada que te incumba.

-Dímelo- volvió a ordenar moviendo el arma.

-Trabajo, créeme que no es importante para ti. Lo que debes saber de lo que yo hacía en tu casa esa noche- siguió haciendo una pausa- es que necesitaba algo y lo conseguí. Yo no mate a tu padre, ni a nadie allí, pero tampoco evite que pasara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eran mis asuntos- sentencio fríamente- Yo sabía que la intención de los hombres allí era que el lugar con todos los que lo habitaban quedara reducido a cenizas… así que una vez hecho mi trabajo quise retirarme cuanto antes… pero hubo un cambio de planes y me regresaron por ti… el resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?

-Oh… ¿querías morir?- intentó bromear pero la expresión que recibía seguía siendo dura- tampoco eras mi asunto. Pensé que escondiéndote en la granja por un tiempo bastaría y luego, no lo sé… pero se filtró la información de que aun vivías y te buscaron… y ahora estamos aquí.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero no por mucho ya que la rubia comenzó a toser.

Tori vio con alerta cómo la palma con la que se cubría la boca la muchacha se llenaba de sangre y esta luego largo ese líquido al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación acercándose algunos pasos con rapidez, pero la de ojos claros le levantó una mano para que no se acercara.

-Eres un chiste- dijo procurando dejar de toser- hace unos segundos me amenazabas de muerte y ahora estas preocupada… niña tonta.

Tori se quedó aun a algunos metros observándola, ya no le apuntaba con el arma y pudo concentrarse en ver como se acercaba a las cajas y sacaba más vendas blancas de allí.

También pudo ver como abriendo un frasco se tomó unas píldoras y luego mojaba un trapo con algo, presionándoselo luego en el costado.

Se quejaba con los dientes apretados, pero más que eso no expresa su dolor.

Volvió a la cama aun agarrándose firmemente, se desplomó de lado casi al instante.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? No te…- volvió a exclamar con preocupación.

-Descuida- la interrumpió con calma mientras sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaba- solo necesito… dormir un poco. Estaré bien…- terminó asegurando mientras la imagen se le hacía borrosa y lo último que vio fue la silueta de la niña y como esta se sostenía el pecho con preocupación hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Le costó enfocar la vista al abrir los ojos. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar uno por uno. Se sentó en la cama y un pequeño mareo la hizo querer hacer desistir, pero se obligó a pararse. El dolor que sentía en su costado seguía latente pero parecía que el hemostático ya había hecho efecto, no sangraba tanto.<p>

Su vista recorrió la sala hasta finalmente toparse con la única compañía que tenía. La niña estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, muy despierta, pero inmóvil.

Revisó su reloj de muñeca y se percató que ya habían pasado varias horas. Las 5:30 a.m. No habría podido imaginarlo, el lugar no presentaba ni una mínima ventanilla por donde pasara la luz o se hiciera notar la falta de esta.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones buscando lo que creería necesitar.

-Los odio…

Las palabras le llegaron claramente. Sabía que la había pronunciado la niña pero intentó hacer de cuenta que no la había escuchado y siguió buscando.

-A todos… los odio…

Esta vez sí se dio vuelta solo para comprobar que Tori ya se encontraba de pie y nuevamente le apuntaba con el arma.

-Yo… voy a matarlos a todos- siguió diciendo la chica mientras su mirada comenzaba a endurecerse, mostraba los dientes y como estos eran dolorosamente apretados-a todos los que me pusieron aquí… ¡Los matare a todos!

La rubia atino a tomar un aparato pequeño y lanzarlo hacia donde estaba la morena, pero este paso a su lado y Tori lo siguió hasta ver como caía al agua de la cueva, cuando quiso volver su vista ya la tenía encima.

-Ahh- se quejó cuando sintió que su muñeca era fuertemente apretada, obligándola a apuntar hacia arriba. Apretó el gatillo dos veces pero las balas dieron en el techo de piedra- ahh- se volvió a quejar al sentir más presión.

Ya casi no podía sostener el arma y estaba perdiendo la fuerza en sus dedos, pero se negaba a soltarla.

La mayor solo estaba parada allí, agarrando la muñeca que empuñaba el arma con una mano y presionándola cada vez más con mucha tranquilidad.

-Te la romperé si no sueltas el arma- explicó con calma.

-¡No! ¡Ah!- grito lal más chica pero el arma resbaló de sus dedos para ser tomada por la mano libre de su adversaria.

La encapuchada soltó a Tori haciéndola caer de rodillas y le dio la espalda volviendo a las cajas, guardando llevándose consigo el arma.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡A ti y a todos! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!

-Tienes derecho a- dijo sin darle más importancia

-¡Juro que no descansare hasta matarlos!- volvió a exclamar mientras las lágrimas por la bronca que sentía volvían a salir- ¡A todos! ¡A todos!- repetía mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños- ¡Ahhhhh!

La chica suspiró pesadamente, mientras metía en una bolsa todo lo que creía necesitar de la guarida.

Poco a poco los gritos de odio y lamentos de su acompañante comenzaron a cesar. Cuando ya no escuchó nada la encaró acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Tú no eres más que una niña pequeña que se la pasa llorando. Dices que nos mataras a todos pero te aseguro que al primer tipo que le hagas frente solucionara tu existencia con una bala atravesando tus cejas- explicó y pudo comprobar como la más chica apretaba los puños- no lo hagas.

Tori levanto su vista a quien le hablaba y se volvió a encontrar con ese rostro inexpresivo y calmo.

-La venganza no arreglara las cosas- explicó- y yo sé que ahora parece que es lo único que te queda… pero no es verdad. Seguir ese camino solo te hará infeliz, niña… no lo hagas. Ni siquiera es un sueño… apenas una meta ridícula… y si la alcanzas… te arrepentirás. Tu tampoco sabes a quienes te enfrentan… no eres rival. Olvídalo.

La rubia pudo ver como la niña se encogía y su frente tocaba el piso mientras sollozaba sin parar.

-Debemos irnos.

* * *

><p>-Lo juro amigo, odio esto- se quejaba mientras iba en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta.<p>

-No te quejes, podría ser peor- le contesto su compañero

-¿Peor? ¿Qué podría ser peor que estar a primera hora de la madrugada con esta llovizna que no deja ver el camino?… ¡sabiendo que estaremos aquí por semanas buscando a alguien que seguramente se esfumo hace horas!

-Cálmate- le recomendó un tercero, que iba en los asientos de atrás- ¿Qué crees que sea peor, de todas formas? ¿No encontrarlas nunca… o que ella nos encuentre a nosotros?

-¡Cállate!- se exaltó el copiloto mirando hacia atrás, su compañero rio.

-Miedosito. Igual… opino lo mismo, conociendo su nivel, cualquiera sabría que no la vamos a encontrar… la niña se consiguió un aliado muy poderoso… ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Qué crees que se le paso por la cabeza? Nadie en su sano juicio llevaría una bomba de tiempo consigo y la protegería de esa forma… el jefe no descansara hasta verlas muertas.

-No es algo a lo que Lancer no este acostumbrada… la orden la busca desde hace años… la única diferencia es que ahora tiene una carga aparte…

-Es verdad, me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi en nuestras filas para la misión. Pensé que nos iba a matar a todos… ¿Cómo fiarse de alguien así?

-Mmm, a ella no le quedo opción, no nos iba a hacer nada… pero es verdad… cuando la vi allí… realmente nuestro jefe es alguien muy poderoso… obligar a Lancer a seguir sus órdenes… y la niña… je… tuvo suerte.

-No creo que sea suerte lo que tuvo… pobre… hasta su padre pretendía usarla como soborno… mientras antes acabemos con su vida mejor… con un poco de suerte morirá sin saber la verdad y sin sufrirla.

-Primero hay que encontrarla- interrumpió el que conducía- no creo que sea tan sencillo como…

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó el que iba detrás acercándose más, pero pudo ver la causa, en el camino había un bulto significativo tirado en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí… nosotros iremos a revisar- dijo el conductor señalando a su copiloto.

Ambos tipos bajaron. Aun la mañana estaba muy oscura, los faros de la camioneta iluminaban el bulto, una tela celeste mojada predominaba.

Se acercaron sigilosamente pero entonces sintieron un ruido detrás. Ambos giraron y contemplaron su vehículo, viendo el interior no podían ver a su otro compañero.

-¿Dónde está...?- dijo uno volviendo unos pasos, el otro se giró nuevamente al bulto y acercando su mano lo volteo.

Una niña de ojos marrones lo miraba atentamente…

-Tu eres…- dijo reconociéndola al tiempo que abría enormemente los ojos y lo comprendía todo- ¡No vayas! ¡Es una trampa!

-¿Eh…?- pero una especie de cuerda lo amordazo del cuello y lo jalo hasta hacerlo desaparecer por unos arbustos del camino.

El otro tipo comenzó a ver hacia todos lados justo antes de que algo le golpeara contundentemente la nuca.

Lo último que pudo ver con la mirada en el camino, fue la borrosa silueta de unas botas negras acercándose a él.

* * *

><p>Condujeron todo el día en el más absoluto de los silencio.<p>

Tori podía ver desde su asiento de copiloto como la rubia, luego de llenar el tanque de la camioneta, se dirigía a la tienda de servicio.

Su percepción le decía que ya se encontraban muy lejos de aquella granja y aún más lejos de lo que fue su casa, pero por los carteles y algunos letreros que pudo leer, sabía que seguía siendo su país.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y la muchacha se sentó atrás del volante nuevamente. Traía consigo varios envoltorios brillantes y bebidas.

Puso una lata de refresco arriba de la guantera del lado del copiloto junto con unas galletas y sándwich, pero Tori solo desvió la mirada hacia su ventana.

Nuevamente, sin mediar palabras, puso el vehículo en marcha.

…

La noche ya estaba muy entrada cuando detuvo la camioneta a las afuera de un pequeño pueblo.

Bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de su acompañante, abriéndola para luego darle la espalda y caminar. Tori no necesitaba más indicaciones y bajó también, siguiéndola.

Luego de varios minutos la más grande notó que a la latina le costaba seguirle el paso. Solo camino un poco más antes de detenerse cerca de un árbol y descansar su espalda allí. Sacó de su bolso un aparato y luego de escribir en él lo volvió a guardar.

La noche era clara, podían verse los rostros y el descampado que tenianal costado con mucha facilidad. Estaban solas.

-Esperaremos aquí un poco, puedes sentarte y descansar- dijo mirándola con desdén pero Tori simplemente se mantuvo de pie frente a ella- como quieras.

Volvieron a pasar varios minutos en silencio. Podía sentir la brisa nocturna sobre ella. No tenía apuro, pero realmente mientras antes salieran de ese país, mejor.

-Entréname.

Parpadeo rápidamente y volvió su vista a quien tenía en frente, la niña la miraba atentamente y con los puños cerrados, una determinante mirada sobre sus ojos.

-Quiero ser como tú… entréname.

-Je…- exclamó incrédula y desvió su vista- no sabes lo que dices.

-Te tienen miedo… y respeto… quiero eso, quiero ser fuerte, rápida… quiero que me tengan miedo… los destruiré…

-Ya te lo dije, vengarte de ellos no te llevara a ningún lado.

-No quiero vengarme de ellos- la interrumpió la morena consiguiendo que la mirara con curiosidad- estoy muy molesta, odio mucho… pero no sé a quién- comenzó a decir mientras su mandíbula se tensionaba- odio todo. Odio a ese clan, odio a esos tipos… odio a mi papá… y a mi mamá… y a todos los que me mintieron… no tengo nada… pero por sobre todas las cosas… me odio tanto- siguió diciendo y la rubia pudo ver como su mejillas brillaban ante la escaza luz que había- soy tan patética… y pequeña… y débil… no pude hacer nada más que ver como… pasaba todo. No quiero serlo más.

-Mira… niña…

-¡Mi nombre es Victoria! ¡¿Escuchaste?! No niña ¡Victoria!- reclamó gritando y levantando uno de sus puños a la altura de su pecho- entréname y nadie nunca jamás olvidara mi nombre… ¡Ni se atreverá a decirme niña! Seré mejor que tú, mucho mejor que tu… ¡y todos me tendrán miedo! Y cuando eso pase… ¡Los destruiré a todos!

-Eso sigue siendo un plan de venganza… no voy a ayudarte con eso.

-¡No te estoy preguntando!- reclamó sacando una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntándola hacia al frente- ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!

-Otra vez con las amenazas…

-¡Y no es un simple plan de venganza! ¡Es un sueño!- aseguró- El mundo entero conocerá mi nombre y todos me temerán. Todos sabrán que no deben meterse conmigo… y los que me buscan se arrepentirán… porque yo los buscare a ellos y no habrá un solo lugar donde se sientan a salvo ¡Les tendré la misma piedad que me tuvieron a mí!

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora vas a perseguir a los malos y ser un héroe?- preguntó con gracia la más grande aun sin tomársela en serio.

-¡No! Yo no creo en los héroes- siguió diciendo con desprecio- nadie me salvo a mí, los héroes no existen, no quiero ser un héroe… quiero ser el malo. Nadie busca a los malos… a los héroes se los quiere, pero a los malos se les temen… y yo quiero que me tengan mucho miedo…

-Así que el malo ¿eh?

-Entréname- volvió a ordenar apretando los dientes- y te demostrare lo temible que puedo llegar a ser.

-¿Quieres convertirte en uno de ellos?

-¡No! Yo seré… muchísimo mejor que ellos- volvió a asegurar- ¡seré la mejor!

-La mejor…- repitió la rubia como rememorando algo.

Su atención fue desviada por un pequeño laser proveniente de unas arboledas del otro lado del descampado.

-Ya vinieron por nosotros, vámonos…

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- grito con frustración, pero la rubia simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar- ¡Tómame en serio!

Y con este grito se abalanzo sobre la muchacha empuñando la navaja.

-Ya te escuche- cercioró la más grande cuando tenía a Tori de rodillas y apuntándola con la misma navaja que ella había intentado atacarla- odias al mundo por lo que te hizo y quieres tomar revancha… lo he escuchado bastante… pero créeme que esa enorme furia que sientes… es solo un sentimiento que con el tiempo se va. El mundo es un lugar enorme… si te mueres no se detiene… no te creas especial solo porque sufre en él… todos lo hacemos.

-¡Yo soy diferente!... ¡Te lo demostrare!... ¡a todos!- le aseguró mientras aún se mantenían la mirada.

Tori cerró los ojos y se llevó el borde de su mano a la boca, mordiéndola fuertemente hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar de esta. Luego cerró el puño en dirección a la rubia.

-Yo… lo juro- comenzó a decir mientras apretaba más fuerte su mano y algunas gotas rojas comenzaban a caer- todo el mundo conocerá mi nombre, seré el malo y todos me temerán. Seré la mejor y nadie se sentirá a salvo y todos los que se atrevan a meterse en mi camino… se arrepentirán… lo juro.

La de ojos claros solo se limitó a verla con su rostro inexpresivo de nuevo.

-Y lo hare con o sin tu ayuda ¿escuchaste?- volvió a hablar con enojo y determinación- no me importa…

-Entiendo.

Tori apenas se pudo poner de pie cuando la encapuchada ya había dado veloces pasos acercándose a ella girando su tronco para volver con un puñetazo de lleno a su cara que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

-Dime… ¿todavía lo quieres?- le preguntó viendo como Tori se agarraba la cara con ambas manos y se retorcía en el suelo.

Le tomó algunos minutos a la más chica ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-¡Sí!- contestó al tiempo que se quedaba sin aire al recibir un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago. Cayó de rodillas abrazando su abdomen.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?- volvió a preguntar y Tori no tardo en asentir con la cabeza, aun en el suelo y agrupada- no te escucho…

La morena levanto su vista con todo el desprecio que tenía.

-Oh… esa mirada de nuevo…- comentó con media sonrisa.

-Si- volvió a contestar con los dientes apretados al tiempo que la mayor la empujaba con su bota, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, para luego apretar su mejilla con la suela.

-¿Aun lo quieres?- pregunto ejerciendo más presión, podía ver las pequeñas manos de la chica arañando su calzado, intentando moverla inútilmente- te hice una pregunta…

-¡Sí!- grito con ímpetu aun con los labios rozando la tierra- ¡Sí!

-Ya veo…

La morena sintió como la bota era retirada de su cara y al instante se sentó en el suelo limpiándose el rostro y escupiendo la tierra.

Aun le dolía el estómago y su cara pero antes de poder tocarse para apaciguar el dolor una mano se extendía frente a sus ojos, subió la vista y vio que la muchacha la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-De acuerdo… me has convencido.

Le tomó unos momentos comprender esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo termino tomando la mano que se le ofrecía.

La chica la ayudo a pararse y aun le sostenía la mano, estrechándola como si de un importante trato se tratara.

-Lección número uno… Victoria…

La mención de su nombre le pareció algo de otro mundo, como si al nombrarla la bautizaran de nuevo de tanto que no lo había escuchado de boca de otros.

-…El mal es un punto de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

* * *

><p>No terminaba más el capítulo XD<p>

¿Cómo seguirá el siguiente capítulo? ¿Cómo seguirá el siguiente capítulo? XD tengo tantas formas que me gustarían tomarlo, pero váyanse haciendo la idea que es un salto temporal… la pregunta sería… ¿Qué tan largo va a ser ese salto? XD

Bueno la canción que le da título es **Where is my min**d?, de la banda sonora de Sucker Punch y me gustó mucho para este capítulo, es una hermosa canción con una letra que vale la pena revisar, así que la recomiendo. Me fue más sencillo meterme en la cabeza de Tori con ella.

Y eso… que ya veremos cómo evoluciona el personaje respecto a esto.

Si les gusto dejen un Review… ya en siguiente cap tocamos a Jade, así que descuiden XD

Lo más seguro es que el cap 4 venga luego de que finalice Stereo Hearts, otro de mis fic. No falta mucho, así que no los hare esperar demasiado.

¡Oh! No me gusta adjudicarme cosas que no me pertenecen:

**"Evil is a Point of view"** es una frase de Anne Rice. Particularmente es una escritora que admiro mucho. Y eso…

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
